Fallen
by katslovetoplay
Summary: Angels that fall to Earth are Fallen. When the Angels begin to threaten the Fallen to hand over the 'elements' Koenma sends in the Detectives to retrieve the 'elements' from the Lost Colony of the Fallen. Too bad the 'elements' aren't what Koenma expects


Katslovetoplay: Hello everyone! I have a new story for you! I really hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kage, Awai, Kit, Kujo, Akeric, Rei and Kane!

She crouched close to the water and dipped her hands into it. She brought it up and looked at it as the water ran through her hands. She refilled her hands and splashed it in her face. Water droplets ran from her black and white hair, down her pale skin, past her mix-matched eyes, her nose and soft lips to her chin where they fell back into the water. She stood and brushed off her silk black dress. It had a two inch thick strap over her left shoulder and had a low back line that revealed a large tattoo of black angel wings. Her feet were barefoot but she had several silver anklets on her ankles that matched her necklace. It was a silver chain with a garnet heart. On either side of the heart was a wing. On the right was a white angel wing made of pearl and on the left was a black bat wing made of onyx. She sighed as she began walking and smiled softly when a black wolf the size of a lion with ice blue eyes appeared next to her.

"Hello Kujo." She said and the wolf nipped her hand in return. They walked back towards a large tree and her necklace glowed as she walked through the trunk followed by Kujo. Everything around her lit up as she walked. There was music in the air along with the delicious scents of many foods and laughter surrounded her. Someone snuck behind her and put their hands over her eyes. She smiled and said, "Awai, you know that I don't like being snuck up on." The hands over her eyes were removed and she saw her best friend.

Her silver hair was in twin buns on the sides of her head with two pieces of hair framing her face. Her grey eyes were innocent and sweet. Her tall frame was in the same dress but hers was white, exposing a tattoo of silver wings and her jewelry was made of gold. Her lips were in a pout as she fiddled with her matching necklace. "Kage, it's not like its going to kill you to have fun." Awai's pout turned into a smile as she grabbed Kage's hand. "Let's join the party!" Awai's silver fox with blue eyes that was the size of a normal wolf joined Kujo. "Kit, stay with Kujo." Awai said to the fox as she dragged Kage to the dance floor.

"You could never tell that this is a colony of fallen angels by how much fun we are having." Kage said as she moved to the beat of the song. Awai just smiled until someone came up to them. Noticing the stillness of the buzzing air, the two girls froze while the people around them kept dancing. Before them stood the leader of their colony. His hair was a dark blond and his eyes were a deep orange. He wore white pants that were baggy and no shirt. None of the male angels here wore shirts.

"Keepers, something approaches." He said and the girls nodded. They swiftly managed to get to the gateway and their animals joined them. They walked through the doors and disappeared into the tree above, where they changed forms. Kage became a small girl with purple hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore black shorts, a white tank top, and a small leather jacket. Awai changed into a small girl with green hair to her ears and matching blue eyes as Kage's. She wore a jean jacket over a blue shirt and jean shorts. Kujo approached Kage as Kit approached Awai. Both animals jumped at their masters and fused with their bodies. Kage gained black wolf ears and a tail while Awai gained silver fox ears and a tail. They held their hands out and a staff appeared. Kage's was black with a crescent moon made of silver on top that was sharp and Awai's was white with a sharp golden sun on top.

Four people were approaching, talking very loudly. Finally they appeared near the tree Kage and Awai were in. They paused. Two of them seemed to be in an argument.

"If you only let us ask directions!" One with orange hair shouted.

"Oh yeah, Kuwabara. Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me how to find the Lost Colony of the Fallen Angels? Our boss wants to have a talk with their leader." One with gelled black hair replied to the first.

"Shut up Yusuke!" retorted Kuwabara.

Yusuke was about to reply when they were shushed by a guy with crimson hair and emerald eyes, "Be quiet. We are not alone. Show yourself!" Kage smirked as she tossed her staff to Awai. She then hung upside down from the last branch.

"Jeez, you were loud." Kage said with a small giggle. Her size in this form gave her the advantage to look like a tall child.

"Hello little girl." Kurama said with a small smile.

"The name's Kira. What's yours?" Kage replied.

"I'm Kurama." The red head replied. Kage released the tree she held with her legs and fell the thirty feet to the floor to land on her feet. She walked forward and smiled.

"You smell like a fox." She sniffed again, "and you have mixed blood but I smell," another sniff, "fire." Kage pointed to the one with black spiky hair and crimson eyes.

"You are a very talented little wolf cub. Now, run along back to your pack." Kurama stated.

"But I want to help you." Kage said.

"How can a squirt like you help us?" Yusuke responded.

Kira walked toward Kurama and motioned him down a little bit. "I know where the angels are." She whispered in his ear.

"We are not talking about angels that you hear about in bedtime stories." Remarked the one with crimson eyes.

"Be quiet Hiei." Said Kurama.

"I'm serious. All I need to know is who you work for." Kage answered.

"We work for Koenma." Kage heard this and turned around, nodding to the hidden Awai who tossed her staff into the air. The four boys saw the flying object and got into fighting positions but Kage reached up and caught it.

"Hello. I am a guardian." She said at the shocked faces. She heard Awai land behind her and turned to look at her. She was walking forward and set a hand on Kage's shoulder. A mentally link between them opened, _'I am going to find Akeric.' _Awai said mentally and Kage nodded. Then Awai disappeared in a blur. Kage turned around to the four boys, "That was the other guardian. She is the white guardian and I am the black guardian."

There was some silence until Awai appeared again. "He said take them to the water and that he would be waiting."

"Who's he?" Yusuke asked.

"You wanted to speak to our leader, no?" Kage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh."

"He will not wait long." Awai stated to get them moving and they began, Awai in front, the boys, and then Kage. When they arrived at a large waterfall, Awai pointed her staff at the waterfall and the water opened and they ushered the boys through. The water fell back in place after Kage walked through. They entered a cave that was lit by torches from which gave off no smoke.

"Koenma's Detectives, this is the leader of the Lost Colony of the Fallen Angels, Akeric." The man that had warned the girls about the approaching people sat before them on a pillow and gestured for the boys to do the same. When the boys sat so did the girls. Kage tried to sink into the shadows but stopped when she felt Akeric gaze.

"So, why does Koenma send his elite group to our forbidden colony?" Akeric asked.

"Koenma has been receiving numerous threats from the angels that say they are going to attack your colony unless you give them the 'elements' or something like that. Koenma said that they wanted them for a sacrifice." Yusuke said and both Kage and Awai's heads snapped up at this.

"Koenma is willing to offer protection to the 'elements' whatever they are to keep them safe from the angels. He has know and protected your colony for years and does not want to see the destruction off the only fallen angel colony." Kurama stated.

"I appreciate your offer but my colony is well guarded. The only angels that leave the colony are here. Black and White Guardians leave to protect from anyone that comes near or to collect new fallen angels. I leave to talk to Koenma."

"Koenma insists…" Kurama began again but he was cut off.

"Does he promise around the clock guard, all around protection and willing to support the protection that I would send with the elements?" Akeric asked and Kage's and Awai's eyes widened at the fact that he was willing to consider that offer.

"Yes, he does." Kurama reassured.

"Fine. Follow me. I will take you to the Lost Colony but if you ever tell anyone of its location then you will suffer a horrible death." Akeric stood up and Kage appeared at his side to take the lead with their leader leaving Awai to take up the rear.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kage hissed softly so only Akeric heard. He just ignored her. "Akeric, you are putting our protectors into the hands of a toddler! You know that giving up the elements will severely affect our colony"

"Does it look like I have any choice? You know the angels will find us. Blood calls to Blood. What do you want me to do about it?" He asked calmly. He was hard to anger but Kage was easy to enrage.

"Let us handle those angels. They were the ones to condemn us. Let us protect ourselves. We have been doing it for centuries."

"We have never refused to give up the elements before. The angels are greatly angered that we have done so now. They will come for us. And what if we die?" he retorted.

"Let it be. There will be more Fallen to pick up where we left off." Kage replied.

" I will make sure that our people survive to be here to greet them when they come."

"Damn it, Akeric. Do you ever let the subject being handed over choose?" she snapped.

"Yes but I know that you two would die before you left us so I chose. The elements are going and that's final." Kage growled and the group heard her. Kage stopped walking to let everyone pass her and then started again when she was next to Awai.

"I take it by the growling that he said no." Awai stated softly and Kage growled again. "Stop it. You know that I am no happier about this than you are."

Kage looked over at her and she saw how Kage's mix matched eyes were flashing through the illusion she had on them. Kage turned to face forward again when they heard the sounds of the colony and their festival.

The four boys were amazed at the happy festival that was taking place. There were people and animals everywhere and laughter, music and the scents of delicious foods wafted through the air. There were many people dancing and having a good time. "We are celebrating the Coming. It was when the first fallen angel came down from Heaven." Akeric told their guests. "Please follow me. We will wait at my house for the elements." Akeric nodded to Awai and Kage. When the detectives were out of sight, Kage and Awai turned back to their normal forms. Kage stalked through the group of people who got out of their way. They had sensed Kage's rage and kept away. They finally reached the silent part of their colony where the empty houses were located. They walked up to a house with a black and white door and it opened before they could reach it. In the doorway stood a boy with white hair and black tips. His eyes were a deep purple.

"Kage!" He shouted and raced forward, wrapping her in a hug around her waist.

"Kane, you need to let go." Kage replied as she patted his head.

"That's going to be impossible." A voice said from the doorway. This woman was older than Awai and Kage. She had short silver hair and had dark grey eyes.

"Why is that, Mother?" Awai asked.

"He's been ranting about her all night." The older Fallen said.

"She is my older sibling, Rei." Kane said as he finally released Kage.

"Kane, Rei, lets go inside. We have something we need to talk about." Kage said and ushered her sibling inside.

"I don't think they are going to take this well." Awai said as she walked in past Kage.

"Neither do I." Kage agreed as she shut the door behind Awai.

They were completely right. Rei and Kane had not taken it well. Kane demanded that he talk to Akeric but thankfully he was the size of a ningen ten year old so he was easy to stop. On the other hand, Rei pushed passed them and flew out the door, literally, her silver wings sparkling in the night sky. Awai and Kage sighed and they sprouted their wings along with Kane. Awai's was the same color as her mother's wings and Kage's was black while Kane's was white.

Akeric lived on the highest hill in a marble building. When they arrived, they saw startled Fallen maidens that had been tossed aside by a furious Rei. They flew past them and heard someone shouting ahead. They landed and retracted their wings before they opened the doors to see a livid Rei.

"What gives you the right to hand my daughter over to a stupid toddler who is to afraid to take matters into his own hands and deal with them himself instead of sending in a team of ningens and weak demons!" Rei shouted and gestured to the detectives toward the end of her rampage who were staring at her in fear even though her anger wasn't directed at them.

"Rei, I understand…" Rei was so infuriated that she did not realize that she cut off the leader of their colony.

"You don't understand! You are taking my daughter away from me not to mention Kane away from his sister that he had only reunited with a month ago! You heartless bastard!" Rei shouted and everyone except Kage gasped in shock.

"You are right, I don't understand. It does pain me that I am taking your daughter and Kane's sister away from the both of you but I am doing what I think is best for the colony…"

"Bullshit." Rei said. " You are taking them away from here to save your sorry ass from having to actually get your hands dirty in a fight. I agree with what Kage had said. We fight. We get revenge. Those angels that think they are so self righteous to decide who is and who isn't deserving enough to be in Heaven. We protect what we have created and if we are destroyed, oh well. Like she said, there will be more of us…"

Akeric stood up, slight anger showing in his eyes, "And I said that I will make sure that that does not happen and that we will be here to greet any more Fallen. Now, Kage, Awai, are you ready to leave?"

"No, Akeric. We told Kane and Rei and Rei took off before we could do anything." Kage replied.

"Fine. Go get ready. You leave tomorrow. No exceptions." Akeric's voice left no room for arguments. "You will also have our guests stay in your house so it takes less time for you to leave. Dismissed."

Kltp: Well, here's chapter one. Please read and review! Tell me if I should continue. Flames accepted.


End file.
